This Isn't Happening
by Total Derpy Fan
Summary: After Twilight uses the scroll to go back in time, things don't turn out the way she really wanted. She got stuck in her past time period! Not only does she not know what to do, her past self seems smarter than her. Sorry for the horrid summary, not that good at 'em. Future Twilight x Twilight friendship possible romance
1. Meeting of the minds?

**A/N Ok so apparently it's illegal to claim something that isn't yours... I do not own MLP:FIM, if I did, I believe there would be a lot less musical notes and a lot more electronics. Hasbro though, makes it work some how.**

**This will be a Future Twilight x Twilight Sparkle friendship, possible romance. **

**Now let's all prey to what ever y'all believe in and hope I don't abandon this like my other fanfics. On with the fic. By the way Twilight Sparkle will either be refered to as Present Twilight or Twilight Sparkle in the creation of this fanfic.**

* * *

This was not how things were supposed to happen, the second mare in the room was expecting to return to her own time after she was done telling her past self not to worry about the future, how ever with a few complications, she was stuck in this time period.

"H-huh! This isn't happening!" Future Twilight exclaimed rather loudly, too loudly for her past self to comprehend.

"What? What isn't happening?" Twilight Sparkle asked in a rather frenzied tone, backing away slowly from her future self.

"This! This isn't supposed to happen! It said I would return to my time after a short period... Come on, come on, come on!" She repeated, trying to use her magic to transport her self back. "Aww buck it..." She said bringing her self to tears.

Present Twilight stared at her future self, slightly disturbed by the sight before her. There in front of her was herself clad in black ripped silhouette clothing, with a white bandana holding her frightening swayed-up hairstyle in place and an eyepatch underneath covering her right eye. Present Twilight barely noticed the scar clear across the left side of her face completing her disgusting appearance. All in all, past Twilight was thankful her future self came to warn her before she pulled the same mistake.

"Ok just breathe slowly, in and out, there you go. Now what exactly are you talking about, and say it slower this time." Twilight Sparkle said, trying to calm her time-traveling companion, lightly patting Future Twilight's back with her hoof.

"Sigh, alright here I go, Youcametowarnmewelltechni-" SMACK! "Twilight! Slow down, I can barely understand you." Present Twilight interrupted giving her future self a stern look that says she meant business.

"Right, sorry." Future Twilight said rubbing her cheek. "I got a little a head of my self." she finished before she took a deep breath.

"Ok, let me start again, in my time line, future me came to warn me about a disaster that was going to happen next Tuesday from today but she never got to finish before she got sent back to her timeline. Me, driving myself nuts about it got carried away and decided to disaster proof Equestria, during the time, random things kept happening and I started to look exactly like she did. I was starting to think it was a sign that the disaster was still going to happen so I decided to stop time, only there wasn't a scroll on how to stop it. On Tuesday morning Pinkie found a scroll saying I can go back in time for a brief amount of time before I got sent back. I did so I can warn you not to worry about the future, and in doing so, got stuck in the past." Future Twilight said with a gasp, before face-hoofing herself. "What I didn't realize at the time was, that If I didn't go back in time to warn you... you wouldn't need to worry in the first place. Ugh! I'm so stupid!" She yelled out, face-hoofing herself again.

"Hey, hey calm down. It's not that bad if you think about it." Twilight Sparkle said, earning a stoic look from her older self, shrinking back, she let Future Twilight continue ranting. "Not that bad? Not that bad?! How is it not that bad?!" Future Twilight screamed to her past self. "Not only am I stuck in your time, I can't go into the general population because everypony else would freak that there are two Twilight Sparkles!" She finished as she sat down covering her face with her hooves.

"I think I might have a solution." Present Twilight said with a wink. "Oh yeah? and how are we going to fix this exactly?" Future Twilight asked the younger of the two. Past Twilight stopped as soon as her older self said those words _"Shes right! I actually have no idea..."_ She thought to her self, her silence caused her future self to groan. "See I knew it. You really have no idea do you? Ugh..." She said with a sob, using her hoof to wipe a stray tear from her face.

"Yeah, you're right, I don't have an idea, but! I think I can think of a way to let you pass off in Ponyville without the others freaking out!" Present Twilight said. "We can say you are my cousin visiting from Las Pegasus as an actor filming in an action flick!" She finished as she rubbed her hooves together.

"Hey! You're right! That just might actually work, oh I'm glad we're so smart!" Future Twilight happily exclaimed as she hugged her younger self. "Now all we need to do is think of a name for you." Present Twilight thought to her self out loud, causing Future Twilight to go from awesomly happy to epic sad face.

**(Imagine Pinkie Pie in "Party Of One" after the interrogation with Spike, just less, Pinkie Pie-ish.)**

"Oh I know!" Future Twilight perked up at hearing her past self yell those words. "Ok, remember at the Winter Wrap-up?" Present Twilight asked, earning a nod from her future self." Well if you are going to be my cousin, then you should be completely different from me. Ok, you like snakes!" She said happily.

Confusion was written all over Future Twilight's face, the only thing she can think of was: "I do not like snakes! And what does that have to do with anything? " She screamed, with little bits of steam rolling out of her ears. "Well, you do now... Snake." Present Twilight said while winking and sticking her tounge out. All Future Twilight could do was sit there with her mouth open and the sheer willpower of this madness.

"S-snake?! Did you just call me Snake?! I will not be named Snake! I hate snakes!" She yelled out to her past self. Present Twilight was sitting there and laughing at her. "Like I said Snake, we have to be different from one another, we don't want mine, I mean our, friends finding out that you're me from the future, it might mess up the space-time continuum." Twilight said truthfully.

Snake sighed to herself realizing there was no way of dealing with her past self. "Alright, if you insist... Well then from now on, I guess you can call me Snake. Have you decided on the personality for me as well then Twilight?" She said feeling a little odd about saying her own name in the not-so-third-person percpective.

"Well, since your name is Snake, I guess that means your personality is going to have to be a bit less nice, but still nice enough to make and keep friends." Twilight said recieving a nod from Snake. "Hmm... As long as you keep your appearance like that, we won't have people knowing what your cutie mark is. Well time to start acting!" Twilight said with delight. Snake, in all this chaos, was staring at Twilight and wondering if she herself was actually this crazy.

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter uno. Yeah, it's probably not that good from your perspective, but I actually like it, reason, I have yet to actually see a Future Twilight related fanfic, there probably some out there, but I have to see one. Oh and the Snake thing, was just to amazing to pass up, if you probably haven't already heard of it, there is this game series Metal Gear, and Future Twilight's looks just fit the bill for it.**

**Before you ask, yes she's going to be taking up some of Solid Snake's personality. One more thing before I go, as I've said before there are probably already Future Twilight gets stuck in the past fanfics out there, if not, It's amazing that I'm the first, usually I'm the last person to do something, oh well, read and review/flame.**

**Sir Sir of Sirlington is out**


	2. Redo: Meeting of the minds?

**A/N Ok so apparently it's illegal to claim something that isn't yours... I do not own MLP:FIM, if I did, I believe there would be a lot less musical notes and a lot more electronics. Hasbro though, makes it work some how.**

**This will be a Future Twilight x Twilight Sparkle friendship, possible romance. **

**Redo of awesome proportions!**

* * *

This was not how things were supposed to happen, the second mare in the room was expecting to return to her own time after she was done telling her past self not to worry about the future, how ever with a few complications, she was stuck in this time period.

"H-huh! This isn't happening!" Future Twilight exclaimed rather loudly, too loudly for her past self to comprehend.

"What? What isn't happening?" Twilight Sparkle asked in a rather frenzied tone, backing away slowly from her future self.

"This! This isn't supposed to happen! It said I would return to my time after a short period... Come on, come on, come on!" She repeated, trying to use her magic to transport her self back. "Aww buck it..." She said bringing her self to tears.

Present Twilight stared at her future self, slightly disturbed by the sight before her. There in front of her was herself clad in black ripped silhouette clothing, with a white bandana holding her frightening swayed-up hairstyle in place and an eyepatch underneath covering her right eye, her left eye, looked like it hasn't had a wink of sleep in weeks. Present Twilight, moving past the eyes, barely noticed the scar clear across the left side of her face completing her disgusting appearance. All in all, past Twilight was thankful her future self came to warn her before she pulled the same mistake.

"Ok just breathe slowly, in and out, there you go. Now what exactly are you talking about, and say it slower this time." Twilight Sparkle said, trying to calm her time-traveling companion, lightly patting Future Twilight's back with her hoof.

Pushing herself awat slowly, Future Twilight readied herself to speak. "Sigh, alright here I go, Youcametowarnmewelltechni-" SMACK! "Twilight! Slow down, I can barely understand you." Present Twilight interrupted giving her future self a stern look that says she meant business.

"Right, sorry." Future Twilight said rubbing her cheek. "I got a little a head of my self." she finished before she took a deep breath.

"Ok, let me start again, in my time line, future me came to warn me about a disaster that was going to happen next Tuesday from today but she never got to finish before she got sent back to her timeline. Me, driving myself nuts about it got carried away and decided to disaster proof Equestria, during the time, random things kept happening and I started to look exactly like she did. I was starting to think it was a sign that the disaster was still going to happen so I decided to stop time, only there wasn't a scroll on how to stop it.

On Tuesday morning Pinkie found a scroll saying I can go back in time for a brief amount of time before I got sent back. I did so I can warn you not to worry about the future, and in doing so, got stuck in the past." Future Twilight said with a gasp, before face-hoofing herself. "What I didn't realize at the time was, that If I didn't go back in time to warn you... you wouldn't need to worry in the first place. Ugh! I'm so stupid!" She yelled out, face-hoofing herself again.

"Hey, hey calm down. It's not that bad if you think about it." Twilight Sparkle said, earning a stoic look from her older self, shrinking back, she let Future Twilight continue ranting. "Not that bad? Not that bad?! How is it not that bad?!" Future Twilight screamed to her past self. "Not only am I stuck in your time, I can't go into the general population because everypony else would freak that there are two Twilight Sparkles!" She finished as she sat down covering her face with her hooves.

"I think I might have a solution." Present Twilight said with a wink. "Oh yeah? and how are we going to fix this exactly?" Future Twilight asked the younger of the two. Past Twilight stopped as soon as her older self said those words _"Shes right! I actually have no idea..."_ She thought to her self, her silence caused her future self to groan. "See I knew it. You really have no idea do you? Ugh..." She said with a sob, using her hoof to wipe a stray tear from her face.

"Yeah, you're right, I don't have an idea, but! I think I can think of a way to let you pass off in Ponyville without the others freaking out!" Present Twilight said. "We can say you are my cousin visiting from Las Pegasus as an actor filming in an action flick!" She finished as she rubbed her hooves together.

"Hey! You're right! That just might actually work, oh I'm glad we're so smart!" Future Twilight happily exclaimed as she hugged her younger self. "Now all we need to do is think of a name for you." Present Twilight thought to her self out loud, causing Future Twilight to let go from her past self and dawn a 'The buck' expression on her face.

"Don't worry we aren't going to right now, we'll decide later on, now however! We have to think on how you should act." She said as she heard a vague 'phew' come from her future self, she giggled and got back to thinking.

"Oh I know!" Future Twilight heard her past self yell. "Ok, remember the Winter Wrap-up?" Present Twilight asked, earning a nod from her future self and a silent yawn escaping her mouth." Well if you are going to be my cousin, then you should be completely different from me." She said happily.

Confusion was written all over Future Twilight's face. "Why should I be different, I look different compared to you, isn't that enough?" She asked, her past self shaking her head in disapproval

"If you're remotely close to being similar to me, the others might get suspicious, and later find out that you are me from the future. If that happens, it might mess up the space-time continuum! And if that happens neither of us will exist! This is worse than future you warning you about a disaster that doesn't happen until you started freaking out about it." Present Twilight retorted.

"It's a good thing I actually succeeded in warning you then. Or else, the same thing would have happened. And one Twilight looking like this is enough for me." Future Twilight said looking at herself.

"Er..." She yawned out, not seeing the semi-surprised look on her present self.

Twilight blinked. She hadn't considered her future self to be so tired. "Heh... Looks like you were telling to truth about the not sleeping for a week incident. Looks like you should just go to bed, I'll wake you up in the morning, and we'll try again tomorrow." Past Twilight said as she pulled her future self to her room. "Wait, where am I supposed to er... sleep?" Future Twilight groggily asked trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

"In our bed, duh." Present Twilight said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Because it was dark, both Twilight Sparkles never noticed the small blush creeping on Future Twilight's face.

"Wait, before we go to er... bed. Maybe I should write a note saying I'm coming over from Las Pegasus for a visit, and possibly moving in. So if Spike sees the note, he won't assume that I'm you, just another potential friend." Future Twilight said still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Yeah that's a good idea, surprised I didn't think of it." Her past self replied, as she watched Future Twilight write down on a parchment of paper using magic.

"Alright, lets head to be-" Snore. Future Twilight passed out from exhaustion, giggling softly to herself, Present Twilight used her magic to levitate her 'cousin' off the ground and into her bed. Getting into bed with her, Twilight whispered "goodnight Twilight..." as she went off into the land of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Ok, before anyone asks/points out, yes this is a redo of my original chapter one. I decided to edit it out (Major changes here and there) and presto, here it is. I still don't know what version I prefer, so I'm just going to put this as chapter two and you guys can duel it out on whichever one you prefer.**

**Oh yeah, before I forget. I will take constructive criticism on which flaws or points I need to work on 'n all that wonderful jazz.**

**Sir Sir of Sirlington is out**


	3. Odd Conversations and Sunglasses?

**Timeskip: Seven years later, nah just joshin ya. The morning after.**

Waking up slowly, Twilight blinked and noticed the other half of her bed was empty. Thinking of the events that happened last night, Twilight wondered out loud. "Wh-huh? Was it just a dream?" She said. Shaking her head for having such fictional dreams, she decided a nice cup of warm tea would wake her up.

Getting out of bed Twilight began to question herself _"was it really all a dream?"_ Before she heard sounds coming from the library below. Listening closer the noise sounded like giggling. Deciding to investigate the noise, she left the safety of her sanctuary and onto the stairwell.

Getting even closer to the sounds of giggling, she realized Future Twilight was indeed real. There were only two ponies in Ponyville who giggled so quietly, one being herself and the other Fluttershy, who was not in her library at the moment. Leaving only one option left, Twilight listened closer, only to hear another one of Spike's bad jokes.

"And then I said, who would'a guessed Scootaloo liked to sing!" She heard Spike tell Future Twilight. The latter of the two giggling softly at Spike's odd humor.

Accidentally taking a step louder than she originally wanted, the two others in the room noticed Twilight's appearance in the area. "Oh heya Twilight! You never mentioned you had a cousin! Or the fact she was coming over." Spike yelled punching Future Twilight playfully in the leg.

"Oh I didn't? So you didn't read the note yet I presume?" Twilight Sparkle said lamely, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Earning a glance and a shrug from Spike, Twilight continued. "I left the note on the table closest to the bed, I thought you must of read it." More confused staring.

Face-hoofing, Twilight used her magic to grab the parchment of paper from her room and into Spike's hands/claws/whatever they're called. "Oh, this note... I thought it was private business so I uh... left it alone." Spike said awkwardly, before reading the note outloud.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_Hi, it's me your cousin Serpentes_**(1) **_Sparkle, or Snake as we agreed on. We haven't seen each other since we were fillies! Anyway, since it's been sooo long since I've seen you last, I figured I might visit you in Canterlot, but since I couldn't find you, I asked your teacher Princess Celestia. It's so cool that you have her of all ponies as a teacher! _

_Anyways, she told me I could find you in Ponyville, took about a week but I think my note got through. Also, I might not just be visiting you, I might be moving in as well! See you soon._

_Love always,_

_~Serpentes Sparkle (Snake)_

Spike finished with a cough. Present Twilight blinked and mouthed the words_ "Snake? Really?"_ To her future self, who mouthed back. _"Only thing I could think of at the time." _Neither pony realized Spike was there the entire time. "You both know I can read lips right?" He deadpanned.

The two ponies shared a look of embarrassment before looking back at Spike. "So erm... how much did you make out of it?" Twilight said. Spike gave a look of understanding while nodding to himself.

"Oh just enough to know that Snake here is actually-" by now both mares were scared by the thought that he had already found out the truth "-going to move in with us! This is going to be so cool! I call showing her around Ponyville, no wait I call dibs! Haha! You got to respect the dibs." He finished, before putting on a pair of very familier sunglasses with the signature R.D. on the sides. **(2)**

"Uh Spike, not to burst your bubble or anything, but Twilight already said she'd show me around when I got here." Future Twilight said giving him an apologetic look. "Besides-" Twilight intervened earning looks from the other two "-aren't those Raindbow Dash's sunglasses?" Spike's mental thoughts went blank as he gave her an empty look.

"You have no proof!" Spike yelled as he tore off the sunglasses and hid them behind his back. Both Twilights, well Twilight and Serpentes, laughed at his expense. "Anyway! As I was saying before Twi here interupted me. I already promised her I'd let her show me around town." She said as she pulled Twilight next to her and whispered into her ear. _"Just play along and we'll do just fine."_

"Darnit... Oh well, Serpentes-" Cough. "Snake, call me Snake all my friends do." Snake interupted with a smile. "Right, sorry, Snake. I've been meaning to ask since this morning." He said with a questioning glance from said pony. "What happened to your eye for you to have to put an eyepatch on it?" He finished, not hearing the gulp from Snake.

"Uh, my eye? Oh... Oh! Right my eye! I um... went blind in it by manticore venom?" She said uncertainly, before she got an idea. _"Twilight. Use your magic to temporarily take the color out of my right eye."_ She wispered, using her hoof to cover her mouth this time. Nodding, Twilight, unknowingly by Spike, used her magic to blind her future self's right eye. (**Note: Side effects may include: Permanent blind-ness in said eye, post-dramatic stress, and major freaking outage.)**

As she used her magic to lift her eyepatch, she hesitated, feeling a small but noticable pinch in her right eye, ignoring it for now she lifted her eyepatch and showed Spike. Gasp. "Theres no color in your iris!" Spike gasped out, looking into Serpentes' colorless eye.

"Yeah... like I said, a manticore um... got me in the eye with it's stinger. And uh, yeah I can't see out of this eye any more so. Yeah. Thats why I wear an eyepatch." Serpentes said, getting the lump out of her throat. Oddly enough, She actually believed she was blind as well, if the pinches in her eye were anything to go by. _"Oh well."_ She thought. _"Not like It's permanent or anything"_ she finished with a giggle.

"Alright, makes sense. Well I guess that answers that. I guess you and Twilight should go around Ponyville then? I'll go see if i can help Rarity out with anything." He said the last part in a loving tone. The two mares giggled again at Spike, silently agreeing with him.

"Alright Spike, I'll take Snake here around Ponyville to meet our friends, if thats alright with you." Twilight said to her 'cousin'. "I agree, we should get going by now, I especially want to meet this Rainbow Dash, I need to tell her about her missing pair of sunglasses." Serpentes said, watching Spike give off a fish face. Twilight and Serpentes giggled as they left the poor baby dragon.

**-Insert line here-**

**Ok, well that's it for chapter two, I'll probably do a remake of this one as well just like the first chapter, but eh thats just me, always doing redos 'n stuff like that. PM me or just post it in a review on who Future Twilight should meet first.**

**(1) This is the scientific term for Snake, and will be used alot in this story, almost as much as Snake will be.**

**(2) This will take effect in a later chapter, for I have plans with Raindbow Dash's glasses.**

**Read & Review**

**This is Sir Sir of Sirlington signing off. (For this chapter I mean, not permanently, just for this chapter, until I do a redo, you know what I'm shutting up now.)**


	4. AN

**Alrighty then, For all of you "This Isn't Happening" fans, an older fanfic of mine, I have decided to put it on hold until my writer's block problem goes out. I am well aware that my second chapter (Not the remake of chapter one) was pretty fricken bad. I gorged my eyes out almost for reading such a disaster and I for one, not only need a beta reader, am also in need of some ideas so I can further progress out of my writer's block. **

**Most of my ideas have bit the literal dust because of my second chapter mishap: FT meets Pinkie Pie first=Epic welcome party, FT meets Rainbow Dash first=Challenge of awesomeness, FT meets Fluttershy=Awkward silence (Again), and last but not least FT meets Applejack=?! I don't know this is the only one I couldn't imagine so far. T_T Darn.**

**As you can tell, my ideas are getting pretty bad, and are in need of tuning, hence the need of a beta reader. That's it for my nag moment, so! On to the poll I'm doing for this fanfic.**

**Should this be a normal friendship story or a progressing romance?**

**0 – Friendship**

**0 – Progressing Romance**

**I will update for the next 3 chapters, after the third chapter I will make a decision based on the votes.**

**That's it for now people. Signing off for this A/N**


End file.
